In the food field are known the so-called "olives of veal" made of rolled veal fillets stuffed with forcemeat. The consumption of olives of veal is relatively small due, on the one hand, to the time needed for their preparation which can only be made on a small scale, the present cadence being at most of 9 kg per hour per worker, with as a consequence a high selling price and, on the other hand, to the preparation and cooking duration which is from one hour and a half to two hours due notably to the necessity of cooking the gravy or sauce by reduction of various products.
Hashed meat based food products are known which are obtained by filling, with various compositions called "mixtures" or "fillings", guts called natural or artificial "smalls". In this class have already been prepared products, notably pork meat based saussages, in the mixtures of which have been incorporated, prior to filling the small, alcoholic liquids and in particular white wines. The liquids thus incorporated in the pork sausages diffuse and evaporate through the gut wall and, during cooking, only a small portion of the aromatic oils of the liquid added to the forcemeat is found in the melted grease exuding out of the gut surrounding the product. Therefore, it seemed impossible to incorporate in the forcemeats and mixtures filling the smalls, during the preparation, liquids which, by diffusion, simultaneously with the fats, through the gut wall, at the moment of the cooking, were likely to provide directly a Madeira wine type sauce such as that which usually accompanies the olives of veal. This impossibility seemed still more certain in the case where the hashed meat based food product is worked up without beeing enclosed inside a gut.
The present invention results from the finding, which is not obvious to those skilled in the art, that the essential stage of the preparation method for obtaining the retention in the mixture of the alcoholic liquids and of the condiment oils, was the hashing and crushing of the fats until a fine emulsion was obtained, the lean meat hashed and mixed to the fat emulsion being a so-called white meat, essentially veal meat, but also possibly fowl meat.
The retention power of alcoholic liquids such as white wines, Madeira wine, alcohols and others by mixing emulsified fats and hashed white meat is such that the mixture can be enclosed inside a poorly permeable gut such as a port small, but the mixture as such can form the new marketed food product after having been simply formed in the shape of blocks or loaves. During cooking, the fats, the alcoholic liquids and the condiment oils exude for providing automatically the formation of the sauce.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is a new hashed white meat based food product containing by weight more than fifty percent of hashed white meat with, moreover, veal and/or pork fats, spices and condiments, and alcoholic liquids, characterized by the fact that the fats are incorporated in the mixed product in the state of a fine emulsion.
According to another feature, the mixed product is used as "mixture" and is conditioned in a pork small or any other other natural or artificial gut presenting an equivalent porosity.
The composition by weight of the mixed product is the following:
Lean white meat: 50 to 70%, PA1 Veal and/or pork fat: 18 to 30%, PA1 Alcoholic liquids: 5 to 15%, PA1 Salt: 2%, PA1 Pepper: 0.2%. PA1 Other condiments: according to flavour required.
The new food product can be cooked quickly during a reduced period of the order of 15 minutes by a simple heating in a frying pan or similar container.
The fat and liquids which exude, together with the condiment oils, provide directly the sauce which usually accompanies the olives of veal.
For an industrial manufacture marketed in large surface stores or similar, the product can be precooked and is usable after a simple reheating. However, it is necessary in this case and due to the exudation of the fats and alcoholic liquids which appears during cooking that the latter be effected in a "bain-marie" or double saucepan or by steam cooking of a product packed under vacuum by thermoforming so that the envelope applies on the product a pressure preventing the exudation of the sauce ingredients, said exudation taking place only when reheating, after the extraction of the product from its wrapper under vacuum.
For the presentation of the product, it is preferable that the latter, made of white meats and fats, has a brown coloring obtained by what is called "caking" in the cooking art. The cooking which, for the hereabove exposed grounds and due to the packing in a thermoformable product, is carried out in a "bain-marie" does not allow obtaining the caking. However, it has been found that it was possible to obtain a caking or cooking of the surface layer of the product according to the invention without exudation of the fats and alcoholic liquids by exposing for a short period to an infrared radiation the product set to shape, with the temperature of its inner mass sufficiently brought down.
The manufacturing method of the cooked food product according to the invention includes, after the hashing and preparation of the mixed product, a forming operation in order to provide portions, a passage in a cold tunnel for blocking the shape, a baking of the surface by exposure to an infrared radiation, a new passage in the cold tunnel for reblocking the product to its shape and composition, a wrapping under vacuum in a thermoformed film, a cooking under vacuum in a "bain-marie" or any other type of steam cooking and a quick cooling down.